True Love
by Wishing77
Summary: Alright all I can really say about this story is that it has a little bit of troyella at the beginning but it is mostly troypay
1. Ice Queen

Sharpay's Pov

It was finally Friday and I had just woken up by the sound of my brother Ryan yelling at me. I got up and walked into my closet. I picked

out a yellow sparkly top with different colored diamonds on it, white kapri pants, silver heels, a grey headband, a pearl necklace, and

silver hoop earrings. After I got my clothes on I put my makeup on and headed downstairs. "What took you so long," Ryan yelled when

I came downstairs. "I was trying to get ready, do you know how long it takes to look this good, now can we go," I hissed as we headed

out the door. We jumped in his silver comfortable and drove to school. The whole ride was silent, probably because of the argument we

had last night about him not wanting me to move out this weekend even though I told him that this is the last week of senior year and I

have already found an apartment. When we arrived at school I got out of the car and walked in without him. I stopped at my locker and

right when I got there I heard the sound of a basketball coming my way. I turned around to find Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Chad

Danforth, and Troy Bolton. I turned back to my locker and started fixing my hair since my hair got messed up during the ride to school.

"Hey ice queen you know if you keep looking at that mirror it might turn to ice," Chad said while laughing with all of his little basketball

buddies except for Troy and Zeke I could tell their laughs were fake since i WAS dating Zeke & troy & I had become friends,sorta.

"Shut the hell up curly it's the last week of school and I have the talent show in," I looked down at my pink & golden watch

to see what time it was, "15 minutes so don't even try to bring me down, now if you'll excuse me I have a trophy to win," I slammed my

locker shut and walked down the hall to the drama room. I went backstage to put my clothes, makeup, & do my hair a little better. Just

as I put my makeup & costume on I heard, "Sharpay," I turned around to find….

* * *

**Alright so yea i left you on a cliffhanger,I know its short but the next one will be longer,& this IS my first fanfic & so please don't be mean but please do tell me what I need to work on thanx PEACE OUT!!**


	2. The Talent Show

**True Love**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Sharpay," I turned around to find the one and only Troy Bolton standing in front of me.

"What are you doing in here Troy shouldn't you be in the crowd or with your girlfriend wishing her good luck," I asked still a little shocked that he was back here, I mean I know we're kind of friends, but it still feels strange that he's back here, because we're not really that close so it's kind of confusing to me.

"Oh well I came to wish you good luck since Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi are trying to get our seats and I just left Gabi she had to finish getting ready," he said while I just stared at him I mean I was still trying to get over the fact that he was being so sweet and the whole time I stared at him I couldn't take my eyes off his deep sky blue eyes. Wait I have Zeke why am I thinking about Troy Bolton's eyes.

"Sharpay are you alright," he asked looking at me like I was strange, but if someone was staring at you you would look at them strange too.

"Huh, oh yeah I-I'm fine, well you might want to get back out there, you don't want to miss your girlfriend perform," I said as I shook off the tought of Troy's eyes.

"Oh um yeah I guess your right well um... good luck," he said but what really surprised me was when he stepped forward and hugged me and I have to say it actually felt pretty good to have Troy's arms around me and I don't know why, but I felt a small tingle go through my body when he touched me. After about two or three minutes they called out Montez and we pulled apart. "Well um….good luck again see ya."

"Yeah good luck to your girlfriend too," after he left I went to go see her perform.

"Hi everyone like they said my name is Gabriella Montez and the song I will be singing is called Say Ok I would like to dedicate it to my boyfriend Troy Bolton who you all pretty much know well I hope you all enjoy it."

When the song ended my jaw was practically on the ground I thought she was so great there was no way I could beat her. "So good luck Sharpay," she said once she got backstage.

"Yea thanks… you were REALLY good." I said a little sad still thinking I couldn't beat her, but I don't really think she noticed the sadness in my voice.

"Thanks well their about to call you out there so you might want to take your robe off," I looked down she was right I did still have my robe on.

"Thanks Gabriella well I'll be right back," I said as I ran off to my dressing room.

Once I was back where Gabriella was I heard, "Ok everyone put your hands together for Sharpay Evans."

I stepped onto the stage, and everyone started clapping, and I grabbed the microphone. "Hi everyone as you all know my name is Sharpay Evans and I will be singing a song called Love Me For Me and I hope you all enjoy it.

I stopped singing and picked my head up. Right as I finished the room was dead silent, but after a few seconds everyone burst into screams and applause. I smiled at the crowd and went backstage. I stood there talking to Gabi for a few minutes while the rest of the people performed. I don't know how, but somehow this talent show brought us together and we're actually friends now, but we stopped talking when we heard, "And the winner is…Sharpay Evans." Once Gabi and I heard this we jumped up and down screaming like crazy. I ran to the stage, got my trophy, and jumped into Ryan's arms.

"Hey Sharpay you did great," I turned around to find Troy standing in front of me again, man he is so sweet and cute. No Sharpay stop thinking about Troy has Gabriella, you have Zeke, and you and Troy are jus friends so stop thinking about that way.

"Thanks Troy I didn't think would win what with Gabi being so good and all, hey do you know where Zeke is at." I asked looking around the auditorium trying to find him, but couldn't see him everywhere.

"Oh yeah he said he had to get something out of his locker and he said congratulations," Troy said while putting his arm around Gabi's waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and whispering things in her ear.

"Oh okay thanks… um Ryan I'm going to go see Zeke and I know you're mad at me for moving to California, but thanks for being here for me."

"Wait your moving to California why didn't you tell me and does Zeke know?" She asked wow I guess I did forget to tell her and Zeke well at least she knows now.

"Oh yea I guess I forgot to tell you well I'm going to live in California, because i got into UCLA and I already have an apartment that I'm moving into next week so I really have no choice but to move there since it's really the only college I want to go to and I've already bought the apartment." I said

"Oh this works out great then, because Troy and I are going to UCLA too, I mean Iwas going to go to Yale, but I found out where Troy was going so I applied for UCLA and got in so this means we're all going to UCLA together oh yea and where are you living at, because I was thinking that you and I could live together," Gabriella said as she ran up and hugged me, but after a few seconds I realized something.

"Well not everyone is going," I said looking at Ryan.

"Hey thats okay and I guess your right I mean your going to an out of state college and I need to understand that we're not going to be together forever right?"

I looked up at him and smiled then put my arms around him and whispered, "thank you so much Ry I love you." Then we pulled apart and I kissed his cheek, "Well then thats great I mean Gabi could definitely move into my apartment,but I have to call my landlord and we have to leave on the same day then it will be set as long as you help pay the rent," I said as we hugged again.

"No problem my mom is giving me some money before I leave anyways so it will work out perfectly and plus your rich so you'll have no trouble payin for your part," she said as she and I started walking towards Zeke's locker with Troy right behind us. As we turned the corner Troy, Gabi, and I stopped dead in our tracks.

* * *

Alright yes I left you on another cliffhanger,but anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter and tell me if it was better than the first chapter too. PEACE OUT!!! 


	3. The Breakup

A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and thank you for the reviews, anyways here's chapter 3

**True Love**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

As we turned the corner we found Zeke and Vanessa Olsen, the head cheerleader kissing up against his locker. They stopped kissing and looked up at Troy, Gabi, and me. 

"Sharpay um it's not what it looks like, she kissed me," Zeke said actually thinking I would believe him that he didn't kiss her. Then he started to walk towards me, but before I could say or do anything Troy stepped in front of me and punched Zeke.

"Hey Sharpay are you okay," he said turning around towards me, but instead of saying anything I just turned around and ran off with my heels clicking on the floor as I ran. I heard Troy and Gabi calling me, but I just kept on going. Once I got to the girls bathroom I looked in the mirror and my mascara was running down my cheeks from all the crying. So I washed my mascara off, put more on so it didn't look like I was crying, and left the bathroom. Right as I come out the door I come face to face with Troy…again.

"Hey I um well you ran off so fast and I just came to make sure you were okay, are you," he said as he walked beside me, but I could tell he was out of breath.

"YES I'm fine why wouldn't I be," I hissed trying to make it sound like nothing happened.

"Oh well I don't know probably because-," but before he could finish his sentence we stopped to see Zeke with a VERY bloody nose and I didn't notice before that Troy's hands were also very bloody. Once he saw Troy he walked up to him and picked up his fist to punch Troy, but right when he was just centimeters away from punching Troy's face I picked up my hand and threw his down.

"Stay out of this Shar this is between Troy and me so why don't you just go do your hair or something." Right as Zeke said that I was boiling with anger; no one tells Sharpay Evans what to do.

"Okay Zeke one, only my friends can call me Shar, two, what the hell do you mean this is only between you and Troy I mean come on Zeke you cheated on me I have something to get mad at right, and three, you DO NOT lay a hand on MY friends got it." By now I was practically screaming and I had him up pinned up against the locker. I stepped a little bit closer to Zeke and whispered, "Oh yeah and did I forget to mention we are threw JACKASS." I stepped away and strutted down the hall.

**Troy's Pov**

As Sharpay strutted down the hall I glared at Zeke and followed after her. As I was trying to catch up to see Sharpay I accidentally bumped into Gabi while she was getting her books out of her locker. "Oh hey Troy," she said as she put one hand on my shoulder and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Gabi look I'm sorry, but I really need to go," I said trying to leave so I could see how Sharpay is doing.

"Alright one, where are you going in such a hurry and two, how is Shar doing, because when she ran down the hallway I saw tears coming out if her eyes." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Well lets see she told Zeke to stay away from me, because he was about to punch me for punching him, she told Zeke to not call her Shar, because only her friends call her Shar, she called him a jackass, and then broke up with him, and as for where I'm going I'm going to see how she's doing." I said

"Okay then I'll let you go, but tell later how she's doing either that or I'll talk to her later anyways I'll see you later I love you," Gabi said.

"Love you too, bye," I said as I leaned down and gave her a goodbye kiss then I waved goodbye and was out of her sight. As I was trying to find Sharpay I came across a beautiful singing voice coming from the music room. I peaked through the window and to my surprise it was Sharpay. I quietly stepped into the music room to hear her better. She stopped singing to put up a different song. She started singing and it had SO much emotion in it.

I never read your letter, cause I knew what you say.  
give me that Sunday school answer,  
try make it all okay!!

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green.  
I hope when your in bed with her,  
you think of me.  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well.  
could you tell, by the flames that burn your words.**

DOES IT HURT?  
to know I'll never be there.  
BET IT SUCKS!  
to see my face everywhere,  
IT WAS YOU,  
who chose to end it like you did.  
I was last to know YOU KNEW!  
exactly what you would do and don't say;  
you simply lost your way.  
she may believe you but I never will...  
...never again.

if she really knows the truth, she deserves you.  
a trophy wife oh how cute.  
ignorance is bliss.  
but when your day comes and he's through with you.  
AND HE'LL BE THROUGH WITH YOU!  
YOU'LL DIE TOGETHER BUT ALONE!

you wrote me in a letter.  
you couldn't say it right to my face.  
give me that Sunday school answer,  
repent yourself away!

DOES IT HURT?  
to know I'll never be there.  
BET IT SUCKS!  
to see my face everywhere.  
IT WAS YOU,  
just end it like you did.  
I WAS LAST TO KNOW YOU KNEW!  
exactly what you would do  
AND DONT SAY!  
you simply lost your way.  
they may believe you, but I never will...  
...NEVER AGAIN!

never again will I hear you  
never again will I miss you  
never again will I fall to you  
never...

never again will I kiss you  
never again will I want to  
never again will I love you,  
NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DOES IT HURT?  
to know I'll never be there.  
BET IT SUCKS!  
to see my face everywhere.  
IT WAS YOU,  
just end it like you did.  
I WAS LAST TO KNOW YOU KNEW!  
exactly what you would do  
AND DONT SAY!  
you simply lost your way.  
they may believe you, but I never will

I never will

I never will

never again

After she sang that I saw a tear come out of her eye. "That was really good," I said although I think I scared her, because she jumped when I said that.

"Thanks and never sneak up on me like that again," she said with her hand over her heart.

"Yea well sorry about that, but anyways Gabi and I are worried about you are you okay, because tit sounded like that song was for Zeke, but I really couldn't tell, because did he really give that girl a ring," I said trying to get her to vent her feelings.

"Yes I'm okay, yes that song was about Zeke, an yes he gave her a ring I noticed it on her finger while they were kissing, no but seriously I'm fine you and Gabi have nothing to worry about yea I thought I loved him, but I was wrong it's just hopefully I will find someone who love me for me and doesn't cheat on me." She said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Shar you'll find that special person one day trust me," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Troy well I'm going to go talk to Gabi to tell her I'm fine now so see ya," she said as she ran down the hall to drama class. Oh shoot I got to go to drama to. I thought as I ran to drama class.

* * *

Alright guys please review and tell me what you thought of this story so far thank love ya'll PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. Chad & Troy

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry about the long wait, but my computer has been running slow lately so I wasn't able to put my story up since my mom's been trying to fix it. Well I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Now here is chapter 4.

**True Love**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Troy's Pov**

It was now Saturday which meant it was three days until Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and I are leaving for California. This means that I only have three more days to spend with my best friend, Chad. Oh yea I forgot Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, and I just found out that Sharpay sent a letter to UCLA a while back for Ryan and it just came in the mail yesterday and he got in so we have another guy coming with us (thank God.)

"Hey Troy," Chad screamed climbing over my fence and running over to me while I was playing basketball. "Guess what, I was at home looking through my drawers, because my mom said I needed to clean my room and I found this." Then he put some type of letter in my face, I took it from his hands, and saw that it was a letter from UCLA and it urns out that he got in too (who would've thought.)

"Dude, that's awesome now you, Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, and I are all going to UCLA together, that's awesome," I said as we high hived.

After about five seconds he got a weird look on his face and asked, "Wait Sharpay as in Sharpay EVANS as in the ice queen are you serious."

"Yes and come on Chad you know that Skarpay and I have become friends and don't ever call her the ice queen again," I said with attitude in my voice and shooting a ball in the hoop.

"Whoa sorry dude it's just that I don't really get along with Sharpay now so I don't really know how well we'll get along in college," he said shooting the ball into the basket.

"Yea I know, but could you please try to get along with her, because she's definitely not an ice queen she is really sweet, smart, funny, cute, and caring," I said sitting down on the grass.

"I'll try to get along with her, but what I want to know is if someone is falling in love with Sharpay Evans so is it true dude," he asked sitting next to me on the grass and playfully punching me.

"What no I'm not falling in love with Sharpay I mean come on Gabriella and I just broke up the other day so why would I be falling in love with someone else right after Gabriella and I break up," I screeched.

"Yeah, but still you have been spending a lot of time with Sharpay, you gave her a key to your house which you never gave Gabi, all you do is talk about her, and the only reason you and Gabi broke up is because you two didn't feel a spark anymore and she started to have feelings for Ryan so it's okay to be falling in love with Sharpay."

"Yeah I guess your right, but-," before I could finish what I was saying someone called my name.

"Hey Troy," all of a sudden I looked back and Sharpay was on my back.

"Hey Shar what are you doing here," I asked while I putting her down and turning around to look at her.

"What I'm not aloud to see my best friend oh hey Chad," she said with that cute little puppy dog face of hers then waving at Chad.

"Hey Sharpay, well looks like I'm going with all of you to California in three days," he said holding up his letter. She took it out of his hands and looked at it for a minute.

"Oh well that's cool now Taylor will have her boyfriend with her and Troy will stop wining about not having his best friend other than me with him," she said while we flashed fake smiles at each other.

"So you're not mad that I'm coming with you guys," he said.

"What, oh no I'm not mad, look Chad I know we haven't really gotten along that much through high school, but I mean we're going to college and we need to get over that and settle our differences, because I think that everyone is getting kind of annoyed with our bickering," she said walking over to him and giving him a small hug and surprisingly he hugged her back (she is so sweet man I am so in love with her.)

"Alright that's awesome now we can hopefully all have a peaceful year in college without you two bickering all the time," I said while putting my arm around Sharpay.

"Cool well I got to go pack and tell the gang I'm going with all of you guys bye Troy, bye Sharpay," he said then he jumped over the fence and left.

"So Shar what do you want tonight," I asked looking down at her and tightening my grip around her waist.

"I was thinking I could help you pack a little, then we could have a movie night since your parents aren't coming home tonight and I'm spending the night," she said putting one of her arms over my shoulder and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Cool well I do need a little help packing since i really don't know what I need to take and what I need to leave here for when I come back for the holidays," I said.

"Well I could definitely help you with that," she said as we walked into my house.

* * *

A/N: Okay well that's chapter 4. Well in the next chapter Troy will tell Sharpay how he feels about her and as you can probably tell there is going to be Ryella and there will be some of that in the next chapter. Well please review and tell me what you thought thanx. PEACE OUT!! 


	5. The Truth

**True Love**

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth**

"Hey Troy, I definitely think that you should bring this, I've seen you wear it and you look really hot," she giggled putting a white wife beater, a red Brooklyn jacket with the number seventy-six, blue denim jeans, a black belt, and red and white tennis shoes on my bed.

"Oh you thought that I looked hot, did you," I smiled walking over to her.

"Only in those clothes, everything else you just looked like a normal guy," she said still giggling.

"Oh well, then I guess I have to do this," I laughed walking behind her, grabbing her waist, and twirling her in the air while she kept laughing.

"Shar, Troy are you up here," we heard Gabriella yell. "Whoa were we interrupting something," Gabriella asked walking into my room holding hands with Ryan.

"No you weren't, we were just goofing off while packing, but what are ya'll doing here," Sharpay asked still laughing and sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Oh well we kind of started to get hungry and I didn't have any food at my house and the first place I thought to come to was here," Gabriella said.

"Well who's fixing dinner," I asked.

"We will," Gabriella moaned.

"Then great you two can go cook while Shar and I go get some of her clothes and bring them over here since she's spending the night."

"Alright, we'll be downstairs cooking," Ryan said walking out with Gabriella.

"So let's go get your stuff, I said fixing to stand up before she sat me back down. "What is it, I thought we were leaving."

"Well you know ever since I came here this afternoon I've felt like you've been hiding something from me and whatever it is you know you can tell me since I am your best friend, right," she asked putting my hand in hers.

"Nothing why would you even think that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just sensed it and I still do; now seriously Troy tell me or I'm going to stay at my house tonight."

"Well, when Chad was here we started talking about mine and Gabby's breakup and I finally found out who I'm falling in love with."

"Oh my gosh, who is it, you have to tell me," she said getting REALLY excited.

"Well the person that I'm falling in love with is y-you," I said looking down so that I didn't see her reaction since she took her hand out of mine.

"Really, you're falling in love with m-me," she asked.

"Y-yea I-I h-have," I stuttered still looking down.

"Well, um I-I, let's go," she said standing up and walking downstairs.

"Hey Gabby, Ry, we're going to go get Sharpay's stuff, we'll be back in a little bit," I yelled to Gabriella and Ryan walking out.

We jumped in my car and the whole ride there was silent. We finally got to her house and walked in to get her stuff. It's been about five minutes since we got here and I was just watching her pack and we still haven't said a word to each other.

"Shar, we have to talk about this sometime," I said breaking the silence and sitting on her bed.

"Talk about what?"

"Shar, you know what I mean."

"I know I was just hoping we'd avoid it," she said sitting next me.

"You know we can't avoid it forever since we spend every waking moment together."

"Yeah I know, I guess I just don't really know what to say to you," she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well let's start with, how did you feel when I said I'm falling in love with you," I asked putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

After a few minutes she picked up her head and looked in my eyes and said, "Troy you're my best friend, I mean Gabby is my best friend too, well you're my guy best friend and Gabby is my girl best friend," she said getting a chuckle out of me. "But you are one of the BEST things that's come into my life and Troy the truth is….. I love you too."

"Really you love me too?"

"Yes I just didn't want to tell you since you and Gabby just broke up and I thought that I would be the rebound girl, I'm not the rebound girl, am I?"

"No way and I really respect that you waited, but thankfully now we can do this," I said leaning in and giving her a sweet loveable kiss. Then I pulled away and asked, "How was that?"

"It was the best kiss of my life."

"Well that's good, are you ready to go," I asked standing up and pulling her up with me.

"Yep, let me just grab my bag." Once she grabbed her bag we entangled our hands and walked out and jumped into my car.

"Hey Troy, what time is it," she asked once we got on the road.

"Um, my watch says its 6:00, why?"

"Well once we get back to your house do you want to play a little one-on-one basketball game?"

"Sure, but you do know your going to lose right, unless you've been practicing."

"Yep, I've been practicing in my backyard with Ryan and you know how well he can play."

"Alright, but did you bring any clothes to change into, unless your going to wear that," I said referring to the fact that she was wearing a turquoise shirt, a white skirt, and pink heels.

"Yes, I brought something to change into, but I'm pretty sure you would love to see me play in this."

"Yes, I would definitely love that," I said as I got out of my car and grabbed her bag with one hand, put my arm around her, and entangled our hands. "Ry, Gabby we're home," I yelled handing Sharpay her bag so she could go change and I really didn't have to change since I was playing earlier and I was all ready to play. "So what's for dinner," I asked Gabriella and Ryan sitting down on a stool at the island.

"I am making my special spaghetti and Ryan is making his homemade bread, what are you and Sharpay about to do," Gabriella asked.

"We're about to play basketball in the backyard," I said sticking my finger in the sauce.

"Hey leave that alone," Gabriella said smacking my hand away from the sauce when I was about to stick my finger in the sauce again.

"Ow, sorry I'm just hungry," I said rubbing my hand.

"Troy, I'm ready, let's go play," Sharpay yelled coming downstairs. As I turned around I saw Sharpay wearing a pair of red and white East High short shorts, a red and white glittery tank top, and red and white East High tennis shoes. "What do I look okay?" But my mouth was just hanging open.

I guess Gabriella saw me since she walked over and pushed my jaw up and said, "down boy," and walked over to Sharpay and high fived her.

"Un y-yeah you look fine, let's go play," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out.

"Say it Troy, say it, say it, SAY IT," Sharpay screamed after about an hour and a half of playing basketball.

"Fine, fine, fine, Sharpay Evans beat me, Troy Bolton at basketball and is the hottest girl alive," I yelled admitting my defeat. "But now she has to pay," I yelled running after her while she ran away, but she wasn't fast enough and I caught her, grabbed her waist, and pulled her down on top of me while I fell. For a few minutes we just sat there laughing and looking in each other's eyes. That was until we leaned forward and kissed.

"Shar, Troy dinner is ready," Ryan yelled. So she climbed off of me and we both walked hand in hand inside. "Hey you guys we're just all going to eat in the living room while we watch some movies, is that okay," Ryan asked.

"Sure that's fine," I said grabbing mine and Sharpay's food and setting it on the living room table. "Shar, what do you want to drink."

"Um I'll just have ice water," she said while she and Gabriella were trying to pick out a movie.

"What about you Gabby," I asked.

"Um I'll have Ice tea."

"Coming right up," I said walking into the kitchen. Once I was in there I walked over to Ryan and said, "Man they are so annoying, they act like we're their servants," I said getting Sharpay her drink.

"Yeah I know, all their doing is picking out the movies," Ryan said getting Gabriella her food and drink.

"We can hear you," Sharpay and Gabriella screamed from the other room.

"We love you," Ryan and I screamed trying to cover up and walking into the living room.

"Ok we've picked the movies that we're going to watch," Sharpay said sitting down next to me and taking a sip of her water.

"What are they," I asked taking a bite out of my bread.

"Well the first movie is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the second one is I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, and the third one is Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End," Gabriella said taking a bite of her spaghetti.

Once we finished eating we took everything to the kitchen, started the second movie, and laid down to watch it with Sharpay lying next to me with her arm draping over me and my arm around her. Then I looked over at the chair and saw Ryan lying down with Gabriella sitting in his lap and leaning back with her head under his chin and Ryan's hands around her stomach. Around the middle of the third movie everyone was asleep.

* * *

Hey guys i said that i wasn't going to continue this,but a few people started to review so here it is chapter 5 of True Love. Please review cuz i worked REALLY hard on this one thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	6. UhOh

**True Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Uh-Oh**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and looked around the room and saw Ryan sleeping in the chair across from me, but I didn't see Sharpay or Gabriella anywhere in the room. So I took my blanket off and walked over to Ryan and woke him up. 

"Ryan, Ryan, wake up," I screamed at him while pushing him.

"Huh, what, happened, oh Troy, what's up," he asked waking up.

"Where are Sharpay and Gabriella?"

"I think their upstairs, now can I go back to sleep, please?"

"Hey Troy, do you think you could talk to her, I've tried, but she is having second thoughts about moving to California," Gabriella whispered walking out of Troy's room.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her," I said walking towards Sharpay. "Hey, what's the hottest girl in the alive doing now," I asked stepping on the balcony and standing next to her.

"Just thinking about going to California," she said resting her head on my shoulder while I put my arm around her waist.

"Are you having doubts about moving to California?"

"A little, I mean it's just I've lived here since I was born, this is my home, I mean I've had my first kiss here, my first boyfriend, my first boyfriend, my first date, and my first love."

"Yeah, but you know what, all of those firsts were with me, because I remember your first kiss was my first kiss too."

**Flashback (No one's POV)**

"Hey Troy you know how we start middle school next week, right," Sharpay asked her best friend Troy while they were watching TV.

"Yeah what about," he asked still paying attention to the TV.

"Well the people there are probably going to already have had their first kiss and I've never kissed ANYONE, have you?"

Then he turned off the TV and turned toward her and said, "Truthfully and I know how weird this may sound, but no I haven't," he said looking down. "Wow, that is shocking, but do you think that since we've never been kissed, do you want to be each other's first kiss?"

"Well you are my best friend, so yeah I guess that would be cool."

"Great, well here it goes," she said as they both leaned in to kiss and it was short and sweet. Then they pulled away, smiling at each other.

**End of Flashback**

**Troy's POV**

"Yeah, that was a great kiss," Sharpay smiled.

"I was your first kiss, boyfriend, and love, but who was your first date?"

"You, it was the night that my parents were having with your parents and we had so much fun that I considered it as my first date."

"Oh yeah I remember it now, it was my first date too."

"See that's what I'm talking about, I've had so many firsts here," she said looking up at me.

"Yeah and we'll have more firsts when we get to California," I said rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

"I guess your right, thanks Troy," she smiled leaning up and giving me a peck on the lips. "See that is why I love you, you are so sweet."

"Aw you two are so cute," we heard Gabriella and Ryan say. Then we turned around and saw Gabriella and Ryan sitting on the bed staring at us.

"Do you think we should do it," I asked Sharpay.

"Oh yeah, let's do it... TACKLE," Sharpay and I yelled tackling Ryan and Gabriella.

After our little tackle fest we all walked downstairs to eat our breakfast.

"Ok since Ryan and I made dinner last night, ya'll have to make breakfast," Gabriella said while Ryan sat on the couch and she sat on his lap.

"Alright I'll make scrambled eggs and French toast, what will you make Troy," Sharpay asked me.

"Do I really have to make anything; I mean come on your making a pretty good breakfast right there."

"Ok fine you don't have to make anything, but you know what, you can go to the Coffee Bean and get coffee for everyone," she smiled handing me my jacket.

"Alright fine, what does everyone want?"

"Well I'll take a Vanilla Ice Blend," Sharpay said.

"I'll take a triple chocolate chip," Ryan said.

"I'll take the same thing as Shar, a Vanilla Ice Blend," Gabriella said walking into the kitchen with Sharpay.

Once I got back from the Coffee Bean, I walked into the kitchen and sat the coffees on the table, right when Sharpay sat the food on the table.

"Ok, Ryan, Gabriella, breakfast is ready," Sharpay yelled while sitting next to me at the table.

Once breakfast was over we all got dressed and walked down to the park.

"So what do ya'll want to do today," I asked as I put my arm around Sharpay while we were walking in the park.

"Well I actually have to finish packing, so I'll be heading to my house in a few minutes, plus my mom is probably worried about me, I never called to tell her that I was staying the night at your house," Gabriella said entangling her hands with Ryan.

"Yeah and I have to finish packing too, what about you Shar," Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I still have more packing to do and I kind of wanted to finish packing today, so that we can all spend tomorrow all together since it's our last day in New Mexico," Sharpay said.

"Alright, do ya'll just want to head back to our houses now and finish packing," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk Gabby home while you walk Shar home," Ryan said starting to walk towards Gabby's house.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the house Ry," Sharpay yelled as we started walking towards her house.

After about five minutes we got to her house and were now standing on her front porch.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right," I asked her entangling both of my hands with both of her hands.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to spend the rest of the day with my dad, my mom, and Ryan," she said about to kiss me until her dad opened the door.

"Hey kids, um your mom wants to talk to you Sharpay," her dad said.

"I'll be there in a second DAD, now please go," Sharpay said pushing her dad inside and closing the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, your dad is still watching us," I laughed pointing at the window where you could see her dad looking through the curtains and watching us.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Once I got home I walked upstairs and started to pack. Then I heard the doorbell ring, so I walked downstairs and I opened the door to find my ex-girlfriend Stacey, co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Hi Troy…"

* * *

Ok yeah i know its been a while since i updated but please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	7. The Ex

**True Love**

**Chapter 7**

**The Ex**

* * *

"Stacey, what are you doing here?" 

"Well I heard you were leaving in two days, so I thought we should make the most of it," she said walking in and putting her arms around my neck.

"Um, Stacey, you know that we broke up and that I have a girlfriend that I really love," I said backing away from her.

"Yeah I know, but you can't really love her, I mean she is a total bitch and she's ugly and I'm beautiful," she said then kissing me.

"Hey Troy my daddy wanted me to bring this-," I heard Sharpay say. So I pushed Stacey off of me.

"Oh, hi EVANS, well I'll see you later Troy, bye EVANS," Stacey said walking out of my house.

"Sharpay I can explain," I said before she ran out and started to walk back down to her house. "Sharpay, would you PLEASE let me explain," I yelled walking behind her.

Then she stopped and twirled around and said, "Let you explain what, explain to me why you lied to me when you said you loved me, explain to me why I believed you when you said we'll be together forever, explain to me why I believed you when you said that we will have more adventures together when we get to California, huh I want you to explain all of that to me."

"Are you kidding me Sharpay I would NEVER tell you I love you unless I meant it, and I want to be with you forever and only you, and yes we WILL have more adventures together if you believe any word I say, please believe me," I said taking her hands in mine.

"I-I don't know Troy, I've already been hurt by Zeke, how do I know you won't hurt me," she asked looking in my eyes.

"Sharpay, I would NEVER hurt you, I don't know what I would do if I didn't see your cute little face everyday or hear your sweet voice, Sharpay I love you and I mean it," I said not looking anywhere but into her eyes.

"Well then yes Troy I believe you, but the next time she goes to your house while we're here I want you to slam the door in her face and lock the door," she said making me laugh.

"Ok, now what did your dad want you to give me," I asked her as we walked hand in hand back to my house right when my parents pulled up in the driveway.

"This, we actually made them about two hours ago," she said handing me a silver ring that said Sharpay loves Troy engraved in it. "It's a promise ring, I have one too," she said holding her hand up and showing the same ring except it said Troy loves Sharpay. "It's real silver."

"Wait, you made this two hours ago," I asked her putting it on my finger.

"Yeah, remember, we're rich," she laughed as we walked into my house. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it, just like I love you," I said closing the front door and putting my arm around my waist to pull her closer, then kissing her.

"So I'm guessing you two are finally together," my mom said walking into the living room.

"Um, yeah we are, well um I'm going to take her home, I'll be back in a bit," I said giving my mom a hug and walking out holding Sharpay's hand. When we got in my car Sharpay started to flip through channels and landed on Summer Love by Justin Timberlake and started to sing along with it.

"Ok, no way, I love you and all Sharpay, but I am NOT listening to this song," I said about to change the channel until I looked over at her and saw her give me the puppy dog face.

"Please, just this one song and then when you drive back to your house you can listen to whatever you want, please, please, please," she begged.

"Alright fine, but I'm only doing it because I love you and I can't say no to your cute little puppy dog face," I said while she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"I love you too and thank you."

"Right when the song finished we pulled up into her driveway.

"So do you want me to walk you to your door," I asked holding her hand.

"Um, no thanks."

"Why not," I asked sounding disappointed.

"Because I'm pretty sure my daddy will spy on us and that means and that means we won't be able to do this," she said leaning in and giving me sweet lovable kiss while she put her hands around my neck to pull me closer.

"Well that was REALLY nice, I'm glad I didn't walk you to your door," I smiled pulling away.

"Yep, well I'd better get into the house, we're supposed to be going to that new fancy restaurant that just opened up last week in a few hours and they said that I need to be dressed up and you know how long it takes me to get dressed up," she said opening her car door and grabbing her purse, then getting out of my car.

"Alright then I'll se you tomorrow, I love you," I said while she leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, bye," she said closing the car door and walking into her house.

Once I got home I started to pack with my mom's help and while we were looking for things to take with me I found an old locket necklace.

"What did you find, honey," my mom asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"A locket necklace, but I can't open it," I said trying to open the necklace.

"Here let me try," she laughed taking it out of my hands and opening it.

"Ok, how come I couldn't open it, but you could?"

"Because unlike you I have nails," she said holding up her hands to show her nails and handing me the necklace.

When I looked at the locket I saw two pictures and they were both of Sharpay and me.

"Oh I remember that locket, it was you and Sharpay's best friends' forever locket, and she has on too."

"Really, does she have the same pictures in hers?"

"Yes, oh look that picture was ya'lls first kiss," she said pointing to one of the pictures.

"Hey, how did ya'll get that picture, I don't even remember you taking that picture."

"That's because I took it when both of your eyes were closed."

"Well hey I like this picture, but where am I," I asked her looking at a picture of Sharpay at the beach wearing a white and red strapless bikini.

"Well actually you two made these lockets and you and Sharpay thought that you would put the picture of your first kiss in there and that picture of Sharpay in your locket and a picture of you at the beach wearing plaid swim trunks."

"Well I bet Sharpay lost hers or she probably threw it away when we stopped being best friends."

"No she didn't, even when ya'll stopped being best friends I saw her everyday and everyday that I saw her she had her locket around her neck."

"Well I'm not going to wear it around my neck, because that's a bit girly, but I will keep it with me at all times," I said.

"Dinner is ready," we heard my day yell from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go eat," my mom said standing up and walking downstairs while I stood up, turned out my light, closed my door, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Well that was chapter 7 of True Love and i hope ya'll enjoyed it and in the next chapter it is the last day in New Mexico, so please review thanx PEACE OUT!! 


	8. Last Day

_**True Love**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Last Day_**

* * *

"Troy, Troy, wake up," I heard someone whisper in my ear. 

"Five more minutes mom," I whined turning away from the person.

"Ok one, I'm NOT your mom, because would your mom do this," she asked leaning down and giving me a short kiss.

"Oh hey Shar, sorry I didn't know that was you," I said sitting up and putting my arm around Sharpay while she lied down next to me.

"It's okay, but you need to get your butt out of bed right now," she said standing up and throwing the covers off of me.

"Hey I'm only wearing my boxers," I said pulling the covers back over me.

"Oh please I've seen you in only your boxers and no shirt before, now get out of bed," she said pulling the covers off again and pulling me out of bed.

"Why do I have to get out of bed?"

"Because we have the whole day planned and Gabby, Ry, Chad, Tay, and Kels are downstairs waiting for you to get up and get ready and you know this is our last day with Kelsey and Jason, so please get ready," she said kissing me on the cheek and walking downstairs. "Oh yeah, bring your swim trunks, we're going to the beach," she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Once I finished getting ready I walked downstairs and sat by Sharpay on the couch.

"Hey dude are you ready to go, because I want to go to the beach and get in the water, because it is REALLY hot outside," Chad said standing up holding Taylor's hand and opening the front door. "Now let's go," he said walking out and pulling Taylor with him.

"Alright bye mom, bye dad, I'll see ya'll later tonight," I said giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbing Sharpay's hand and walking out with Ryan, Gabriella, Kelsey, and Jason behind us. "Okay, who is riding with me," I asked opening my car door.

"Well you know I am," Sharpay said getting in the front seat of my truck.

"We will," Taylor yelled sitting behind Sharpay while Chad sat behind me.

"Alright, then we'll just ride with Ryan and Gabriella," Kelsey said getting into Ryan's car. Once everyone was seated in the cars we drove to the beach.

"Hey Shar, did you bring your surf board or will you be using mine," I asked getting out of my truck when we got to the beach.

"I brought mine," she said pulling her pink surf board that said drama queen in white letters out of my trunk.

"I love your surf board, Shar," Taylor said to Sharpay as they started to walk to the beach.

"Shar, Tay, wait up," Chad and I yelled making them stop and turn around.

"What do you guys want," Taylor and Sharpay asked.

"We have to wait on Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsey, and Jason, they had to stop at the store and buy sunglasses for Gabriella and Kelsey, they forgot theirs at their houses," I said.

"Well, there here now, hey Gabby, hey Kels, come on," Sharpay yelled to Gabriella and Kelsey as they got out of Ryan's car.

"Alright, let us just grab our chairs," Gabriella yelled back while her and Kelsey grabbed their chairs and walked over to Sharpay and Taylor and all the girls walked down to the beach.

"Hey, wait up," Chad, Ryan, Jason, and I yelled at the same time while running to catch up with the girls.

"How about right here," Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, this looks like a good spot," I said setting my chair up next to Sharpay's.

"Hey Troy, can you help me set this umbrella up so that we can have some shade, please," Sharpay asked trying to set it up.

"Yeah," I said while I put it up. "There you go, now come on let's take a dip in the water."

"Let me put my sun tan lotion on first and then we'll go," Sharpay said.

"You ready," I asked her taking a sip of my water.

"Yep now let's go," she squealed hopping on my back while giggling.

"You guys coming," I asked turning around to see the gang.

"Yep, come on Ry let's go," Gabriella said pulling Ryan up while he was reading a magazine.

"Get your butt up Chad and let's get in the water," Taylor said pulling Chad up.

"Let's go Jason," Kelsey said standing up and entangling her hand with Jason's.

"Guys stop it," the girls screamed while the guys kept splashing them with water.

"Alright, I'll stop," I said stopping.

"What, you can't surrender to them," Chad, Jason, and Ryan yelled at me.

"Who said I was surrendering," I laughed running over and grabbing Sharpay by her waist and twirling her around.

"TROY, YOU JERK," she yelled at me, but I kept twirling her around in the air. Then after a few seconds I put her down and she hit me on my arm. "You are such a jackass, I hate you," she said turning her back to me.

"Oh you know you can't stay mad at me," I said turning her around so she was facing me.

"Yes I can, I'm not a cheerleader, I can resist you," she said turning her head to look at the water.

"Yeah, well I want to see you try to resist this," I said leaning down and giving her a very deep and loving kiss.

"Fine, your right, you're irresistible," she smiled as we pulled away.

"Man you guys are so cute," Gabriella, Kelsey, and Taylor awed.

"Really because I think it's GROSS," Chad putting an emphasis on gross.

"Shut up Chad, you don't have a romantic bone in your body," Taylor said.

"Yes I do, but only for you," he said putting his arm around her while we all walked up the beach.

"Well, we're going to stay up here and work on our tans," Sharpay said as they all sat down in their chairs.

"Speaking of which, Sharpay I left my sun tan lotion at my house, can I please borrow yours," Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Sure, here you go," Sharpay said handing Gabriella her sun tan lotion and putting on her sunglasses on.

"Well we're fixing to get ice cream do ya'll want any," I asked them putting my sunglasses on.

"I'll take a cookie dough ice cream cone," Sharpay said.

"I could for a chunky monkey chocolate chip ice cream cone," Gabriella said.

"I would like a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone," Taylor said.

"I'll just have a vanilla ice cream cone with colored sprinkles," Kelsey said.

"Alright be back in a second," I said as the guys walked up to the ice cream shop which was right on the beach.

"Chad, what kind of ice cream do you want," I asked Chad.

"I want a vanilla ice cream cone with nuts," Chad said.

"I'll take the same thing as Taylor," Ryan said.

"I'm really in the mood for a vanilla ice cream cone with caramel topping and chocolate sprinkles," Jason said as we got in the ice cream shop.

"Alright you guys just take a seat at a table while I get the ice cream cones," I said walking up to the counter while they sat down at a table.

"What can I get for you sir," the guy at the counter asked.

"I would like two mint chocolate chip ice cream cones, two chunky money chocolate chip ice cream cones, a vanilla ice cream cone with caramel topping and chocolate sprinkles, a vanilla ice cream with nuts, a vanilla ice cream cone with colored sprinkles, and a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone," I said.

"That will be $15.95," the cashier said.

"Chad, Jason, Ryan, I need five extra dollars, do ya'll have it," I asked the guys.

"Yeah, here you go dude," Ryan said standing up and handing me the money.

"Thanks man, here you go," I said taking the money from Ryan and handing the money to the cashier.

"Thank you and here is your ice cream, have a nice day," the cashier said.

"Thanks, you too," I said turning around and walking to the table that the guys were at. "Ok everyone carries their own ice cream and their girlfriend's ice cream.

"Alright let's jus go the girls are probably where we're at," Jason said taking his and Kelsey's ice creams.

"Hey Shar," I asked Sharpay handing her, her ice cream and sitting in my chair next to her.

"Nope, didn't even notice that you were gone," she said taking a lick of her ice cream.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Shar," I said.

"He, he, I'm just kidding, I hate being away from you," she smiled kissing my cheek, "What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"Chunky monkey chocolate chip, why," I asked her giving her a weird look.

"Can I have some; I'll let you have some of mine."

"Sure," I said while she took a bite of my ice cream and I took a bite out of hers.

"So, since we're leaving the beach in about fifteen minutes and it takes about two hours to get back to our houses, which means it'll be around 6:00 when we get back to our houses, so what do ya'll want to do when we get back," Gabriella asked.

"Well, we could take a stroll in the park and later look at the stars in Troy's backyard," Sharpay said.

"Sounds good to me," Taylor said.

Once we all finished our ice creams and got to the park we got out of the cars and started to walk around the park.

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow," Sharpay said taking my hand.

"Yeah I know and I especially can't believe that ya'll are going all the way to California while Jason and I stay here," Kelsey said.

"Oh Kels we're going to miss you so much," Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay said stopping and hugging Kelsey.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," Kelsey said hugging them back.

"Come on ladies; don't get sad on your last day here, now as for being sad tomorrow, you can do that, but today has to be a happy day," I said breaking them apart.

"I guess your right Troy, we should be focusing on right now, not tomorrow," Gabriella said walking next to Ryan.

"Hey I have an idea, since it's our last day here and all, how about we goof around like we used to when we were kids, you know when we used to play on that hill," Sharpay said pointing to the hill.

"Well that might be a problem, you see I didn't know you guys when we were kids, so I don't know what ya'll used to do," Gabriella said stopping.

"It's nothing really, all we do is we team up, boys against girls, get one boy and one girl on the top of the hill, then you race down the hill, but not rolling… rolling," Sharpay said.

"Ok, cool, who's going first," Gabriella asked.

"Chad and I'll go first," Taylor said as her and Chad ran up the hill hand in hand together.

"Ok, when we yell out three, you guys will start rolling," Ryan yelled out to Chad and Taylor.

"One…two…THREE," we all yelled right before Taylor and Chad started rolling down the hill.

"Ok and the winner is…," Kelsey yelled. Taylor," she yelled as all the girls ran over to her and high fived her.

"Alright, next up Jason and Kelsey," I yelled.

"Alright, come on Kels," Jason said taking her hand and running up the hill.

"The winner this time is…," Sharpay yelled. "Jason, aw man," she yelled as he got up and came over to high five all of the guys, while the girls walked over and helped Kelsey out while putting her on the back.

"So now Ryan and I'll go next and if the guys win the next two races then they win, if the girls win the next two races then we win, and if a girl wins the next race and a guy a guy wins the race after that then someone else has to go again," Gabriella said as she started walking up the hill hand in hand with Ryan.

"One…two…THREE," I yelled. "Ryan, yeah," I yelled as the guys walked over to high five him.

"Don't get too excited you guys, if the girls win the next round then we have to do another round, but if you guys win the next round then you can get excited," Taylor said. "Alright next is , Sharpay and Trroy, so go up there."

"Ok, come on Troy," Sharpay said grabbing my hand. Once we got to the top of the hill Sharpay let go of my hand and while she was stretching she said," Well, good luck Troy, you'll need it."

"I think you have that backwards, you're the one that's going to need the luck, Shar," I said while stretching.

"Either way, good luck baby," she said kissing my cheek then sitting down on the ground getting ready to roll down the hill, so I sat down too getting ready to roll down the hill.

"Alright, get ready, one…two…THREE," they all yelled as Sharpay and I rolled down the hill. Right when I thought that I would win the race, Sharpay got in front of me and won.

"YES, I won," Sharpay yelled jumping up and down with the girls. "I'm sorry baby," she said hugging me.

"Sorry about what, you girls haven't won yet, who's going to go next, I'm thinking of someone who's already won and you don't have to race against your girlfriends or boyfriends this time," I said as I put my around Sharpay.

"Alright, well I think Taylor should do the last round since I just went down and she was the only other girl that won," Sharpay said taking a drink of my water.

"Yeah and as for the guys, I think either Jason or Ryan should go, its ya'lls choice," I said.

"Well I'll do it," Jason said holding his hand up.

"Alright, then you two go on up there," Chad said giving Taylor a kiss then lightly pushing her to go up there.

"One…two…THREE," we yelled watching them roll down the hill.

"Come on Taylor," the girls yelled.

"Come on Jason," the guys yelled.

"The winner is…," Gabriella yelled. "Dammit, it's Jason," she said stomping her feet while all of the girls helped Taylor up.

"Yeah, ha ha," The guys yelled high fiving each other.

"Fine, fine, fine, you guys won, now let's get to Troy's house, I'm getting hungry," Sharpay said rubbing her stomach and putting her head on my chest while I put my arms around her.

"Ok, let's go," I said never moving my arms from around her while we walked to our two cars.

"Hey Troy, why don't you go get some snacks, I'll get some blankets and pillows to lay down on, and ya'll can go ahead and go outside and wait for us," Sharpay said letting go of my waist.

"Cool, meet you two outside, we'll just sit on the swing," Gabriella said as they walked out, Sharpay went to the hall closet, and I went to get some snacks. When I got to the kitchen I got a tray, put eight bowls of ice cream on it, and walked towards the back door, but as I was opening the back door I noticed that Sharpay was having a little trouble with the blankets and pillows. So I walked out, set the tray of ice cream in Gabriella's lap, and walked back in to help Sharpay.

"Having a little trouble there beautiful," I asked watching her struggle.

"Yeah, a little, do you think you could help," she asked me.

"Yeah, hold on let me grab something real quick," I said running upstairs and grabbing a sleeping bag from the upstairs closet. When I got back down we stuffed eight pillows and two blankets in the sleeping bag, walked outside, set everything up, and we all lied down.

"Man I love to watch the stars in your backyard," Sharpay said laying her head on my chest and resting her hand on my stomach while I put my arm around her and rubbed her back. "I can't believe we're leaving all of this tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you're having doubts again," I said.

"No, it's just we're not going to be able to do this in California," Sharpay said.

"As long as we're together Shar, everything is okay, right," Gabriella asked sitting up.

"Your right Gabby," Sharpay said hugging Gabriella.

"Well it's kind of late, so I think we should be heading home now," Taylor said as Chad helped her up.

"I guess your right, but Jason and I will be at the airport at around eight to see you guys off," Kelsey said as all of the girls hugged.

"Then I guess I'll see ya'll in the morning, see you guys tomorrow," Sharpay said watching them leave.

Once they were all gone we laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

hey you guys well that was chapter 8 now if ya'll want me to i will continue but please tell me if i should continue this story,make a sequel,or jus make a new story. please tell me in your reviews o yea & as 4 the cruise i'll b updatin that as soon as i can thanx PEACE OUT!! 


End file.
